Helios
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Blaze from Below |1st skill type 1 = Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Blaze from Below |1st skill type 2 = Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 30 |1st skill name 3 = Blaze from Below |1st skill type 3 = Rush |1st skill desc 3 = |1st skill proc 3 = 30 |1st skill name 4 = Blaze from Below |1st skill type 4 = Rush |1st skill desc 4 = |1st skill proc 4 = 30 |2nd skill name 0 = Sacred Sunshine |2nd skill type 0 = Passive |2nd skill desc 0 = Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Reduces all Allies' Ability Cooldowns by 2 Turns |2nd skill proc 0 = 35 |2nd skill name 1 = Sacred Sunshine |2nd skill type 1 = Passive |2nd skill desc 1 = Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Reduces all Allies' Ability Cooldowns by 2 Turns |2nd skill proc 1 = 35 |2nd skill name 2 = Sacred Sunshine |2nd skill type 2 = Passive |2nd skill desc 2 = Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Reduces all Allies' Ability Cooldowns by 2 Turns |2nd skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 3 = Sacred Sunshine |2nd skill type 3 = Passive |2nd skill desc 3 = Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Reduces all Allies' Ability Cooldowns by 2 Turns |2nd skill proc 3 = 35 |2nd skill name 4 = Sacred Sunshine |2nd skill type 4 = Passive |2nd skill desc 4 = Increases all Allies' Skill Chance by ##% Reduces all Allies' Ability Cooldowns by 2 Turns |2nd skill proc 4 = 35 |ability = Fire Boost II |atk 0 = 4640 |hp 0 = 8850 |atk 1 = 5230 |hp 1 = 10120 |atk 2 = 5950 |hp 2 = 11540 |atk 3 = 6260 |hp 3 = 12140 |atk 4 = 6570 |hp 4 = 12740 |quote 0 = Happy New Year! Let's make this year better than the last! |quote 1 = Isn't the weather beautiful? The perfect weather to visit a shrine! |quote 2 = Try not to worry... I will always be watching over you! |home quote 0 = Knight! Happy New Year! Are you visiting the shrine too? |home quote 1 = My sword? I always carry it... Never know when you'll need it! |home quote 2 = What did you pray for? Strength? I'm sorry... Whatever it is, I will pray for it also, Knight! |details = Those crimson wings soar through the sky, lighting up the land like the sun. Wings of justice, they protect the oppressed and crush the oppressors. All who strive for evile, fear those wings. All who strive for good, embrace those wings. For they will always be above you... watching you. |illust = Apple Caramel |CV = Akira Sekine |obtain = }} Category:Team Skill Chance Up (6*) Category:Reduce Ability Cooldowns (6*)